Technique de drague
by Sleepy-Ash
Summary: Shikamaru est amoureux de Naruto depuis tout petit. Alors qu'il a réussis à partir en mission avec lui, sur le chemin du retour, il tente quelques approches pour lui révéler son amour. Mais face au ninja le plus idiot de Konoha, le génie saura-t-il se révéler à lui ? Mais Naruto est il si idiot que ça ?


Bonjour, bonsoir ! Me voilà avec mon tout premier One Shot sur Shikamaru et Naruto, un couple peu utilisé je trouve. Il n'y en a pas beaucoup et je trouve ça dommage parce que je les trouve trognon ensemble ces deux là. Ils ne sont pas assez exploités à mon goût, donc, j'ai pour projet d'écrire une autre fanfiction avec eux.

Pour info, ce OS, je l'ai écris y a un an ... je l'ai retrouvé par hasard en rangeant ma chambre ^^

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Naruto appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto

**Attention ! Présence d'un lemon. Pour yaoiste ! Homophobes s'abstenir !**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Technique de drague<strong>

C'est la première fois que Shikamaru et Naruto partent en mission rien que tous les deux. Shikamaru en était ravi pour ainsi dire. A partir du jour où il est devenu chuunin, il avait toujours espérer que ça arriverait. D'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, et ce malgré tout ce qu'on a pu lui dire sur lui, Shikamaru avait toujours adoré Naruto. Sa bonne humeur l'avait impressionné, et pourtant le blond savait qu'il avait de bonnes raisons de ne pas l'être, à sa place il aurait déjà abandonner … Oui, il était devenu son ami … son premier ami. Puis Choji et Kiba avait suivit le mouvement qu'il avait amorcé. Il se revoyait discuter, flemmarder, rire et même parfois jouer, ce qui était très rare pour le brun. A l'académie, ils n'arrêtaient pas de désobéir à Iruka-sensei et séchaient souvent ses leçons si ennuyeuses. Pour Shikamaru, tout ça ne signifiait rien de bien important. Ils avaient simplement douze ans, un âge où l'on ne se préoccupe pas de ses sentiments. Mais ce sentiment inconnu s'est progressivement dévoilé pour devenir de l'amour … Il avait eu un pincement au cœur quand Naruto était parti avec Jiraya sans rien dire à personne, excepté l'hokage bien sûr. Et quelques années plus tard, il était de retour …

Shikamaru avait eu un choc en le revoyant … il n'y avait pas qu'une attraction sentimentale … le brun s'était senti irrémédiablement attiré par lui en le revoyant pour la première fois. Il s'était surpris à le trouvé beau. En effet, le blond avait grandi et mûri physiquement pour devenir très beau garçon et selon ses dires, il avait beaucoup de succès auprès des jeunes filles. Oui … cela faisait trois ans et demi qu'il attendait de partir en mission avec lui … rien qu'eux deux. Ce fut très simple finalement, il n'avait juste eu à glisser quelques mots à Tsunade comme « j'aimerais bien tester mon travail d'équipe avec Naruto » ou encore « Naruto doit être un bon partenaire en mission ». Ses efforts avaient portés leurs fruits et il y a quatre jours, la vieille Tsunade les avait convoqué tous les deux pour leur confier l'escorte d'un personnage diplomatique venu de Suna pour des accords politiques, le kazekage n'ayant pas pu se déplacer. L'homme en question transporte des traité de paix très importants et ne doivent pas tomber entre de mauvaises mains. Assurer sa sécurité en cas d'attaques d'autres villages est leur priorité … même si Shikamaru est plus concerné par un beau blond surexcité. Les documents, et le politicien, sont arrivés à bon port, les deux jeunes ninjas pouvaient repartir. Cette mission avait été très rapide et très simple, elle s'était déroulé sans aucun incident majeur au grand dam de Naruto qui n'espérait qu'une chose, une attaque de bandit ou d'un autre village, bref, quelque chose pour mettre un peu d'action en somme.

Sur le chemin du retour, Naruto peste dans son coin face à un tel ennuis … jamais il ne s'était autant ennuyé pendant une mission. Le brun, un peu en retrait, le regarde d'un air amusé alors qu'il bougonne des choses incompréhensible depuis leur départ. Son regard vient se poser sur son fessier musclé si attirant. Avait-il déjà vu le blond sans ses vêtements ? Oui, une fois, de façon tout à fait hasardeuse le brun avait eu envie d'aller aux bain publics de Konoha pour se décontracter au moment où Naruto sortait du bassin. Ce fut court mais il avait pu voir le corps musclé de Naruto qui ne portait qu'une serviette blanche assez grande pour ne cacher que ses parties génitales et son fessier. Il avait pu voir son torse qu'il s'était longtemps imaginé en rêve mais pas assez longtemps pour pouvoir s'en souvenir dans les détails. D'ailleurs, ce jours là, ce torse dénudé lui avait valu une magnifique érection dans les bassins.

_ Shikamaru ? Ça va ? T'es tout rouge.

Le Nara relève la tête après avoir été interpellé par cette voix familière. Une magnifique voix angélique qu'il a longuement été contraint d'imaginer pendant son absence de deux ans … Sur le coup, il ne réalise pas qu'il est nez à nez avec le petit blondinet qui hante ses fantasmes. Déconcerté, il rougit furieusement, ce qui inquiète Naruto, complètement à coté de la plaque.

_ T'es malade ?

_ Non, non …

_ Je suis pas sûr … on devrait peut être s'arrêter.

Naruto et sa gentillesse légendaire … Shikamaru ne s'y fera jamais. D'un naturel à toute épreuve, Naruto attrape le brun par la main et l'emmène au rocher le plus proche pour l'y installer.

_ De toute façon, il fait bientôt nuit, reste ici, je vais chercher du bois pour faire un feu.

Le blond arbore un visage radieux puis il s'enfonce dans la forêt. Shikamaru n'en peut plus de lui cacher ses sentiments. Depuis son retour, il ne réfléchissait qu'à ça … la manière d'aborder le sujet. Mais après tout, Naruto n'avait jamais dit être attiré par les hommes. Il n'avait aucun certitude qu'il réponde favorablement à sa demande … et c'était bien le problème, tant que Shikamaru ne serait pas sûr d'avoir une chance, il ne se jetterait pas à l'eau. Il avait d'abord essayer de l'oublier en sortant avec d'autres garçons comme Kiba. Seulement, malgré les attentions de l'Inuzuka, qui, lui, avait des sentiments sincères pour lui, il n'avait pas pu oublier Naruto. Ça avait fait du mal de le quitter mais il avait été obligé, il ne pouvait pas rester avec quelqu'un qu'il n'aimait pas. Il ne pensait qu'à Naruto, même lorsqu'ils couchaient ensemble. Il avait des remords et parfois Shikamaru repensait à lui, la boule au ventre.

Au bout de vingt minutes, Naruto revient les bras chargés de bois et s'arrête face à un Shikamaru qu'il trouve étrange. Effectivement, depuis leur départ, il n'a pas décroché un mot et petit à petit, une gêne s'est installée entre eux. Naruto avait eut le temps de repenser à leur enfance … Il avait du mal à considérer Shikamaru comme un ami … Un frère ? Peut être … après tout, il n'avait jamais eu de famille et Shikamaru est le seul à avoir commencé à s'intéresser à lui.

_ Shikamaru … quelque chose te tracasse ?

_ Non, pas vraiment …

_ Tu peux tout me dire tu sais ?

Te dire que je t'aime rentre aussi dans le « tout » ? Ça Shikamaru ne le sait pas … Mais il est intelligent, il pourrait savoir deux ou trois petites choses sur son bien aimé sans se faire démasquer, ce n'est pas si compliqué. Alors qu'ils installent le campement, il réfléchit à comment lui dire ou lui faire comprendre. Décidément, Shikamaru n'est pas très doué pour faire les premiers pas et connaissant la franchise du blond et son don pour ne pas y aller par quatre chemins, il ferait en sorte que ce soit lui qui prennent les devants. Et pour Shikamaru, ce sera très facile. Tout du moins, c'est qu'il pense actuellement. De son coté, Naruto allume le feu et le bois s'enflamme dans un crépitement qui réchauffe les deux jeunes hommes. La nuit tombe et une dizaine de minute plus tard, devant un bon bol de ramen en boite, c'était le moment ou jamais de se lancer pour aborder le sujet sensible.

_ Alors, avec Sakura, ça avance ?

_ Hein ? Sakura chan ? A quel niveau ?

_ Galère … tu comptes te décider ça lui demander ?

_ … Ah ? Ça ? C'est du passé voyons. Deux ans et demi avec Jiraya m'ont permis de passer à autre chose.

_ C'est à dire ? Tu as rencontré quelqu'un ?

_ C'est arrivé quelque fois … une ou deux demoiselles dans les bars où Jiraya s'arrêtait.

_ Ok.

_ … je m'en souviens d'une aux cheveux roses qui m'a fait pensé à Sakura mais sa copine était bien plus belle ha ha !

_ Ah …

_ Elle avait de long cheveux noirs qu'elle remontait sur le dessus de sa tête avec une pince à linge … qu'est ce qu'elle était belle …

_ Vous … vous avez …

_ Si j'ai quoi ?

_ Bah … tu sais … si vous avez … voilà quoi …

_ Ha ha ha ha ! Si on a couché ensemble ?

_ euh … oui …

_ Une fois … ma seule fois à vrai dire …

Ça faisait mal, très mal. Shikamaru n'en pouvait plus, il avait envie de hurler et de pleurer. Naruto est hétérosexuel et en plus, il s'est déjà offert à quelqu'un …

_ Et toi ? Des aventures pendant mon absence ?

_ Hein ? Euh … ouais une.

_ Ah …

Il semble déçu, faisant se lever un sourcil au brun.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ C'était qui ? Dit il d'une voix blanche.

_ Quelqu'un …

_ Je la connais ?

_ Oui.

Pourquoi a-t-il dit la oui ?

_ Ino ?

_ Non.

_ Ten-Ten ?

_ Non.

_ Hinata ?

_ Non !

_ Sakura ?

_ Pourquoi tu veux savoir ? C'est galère à la fin !

_ Juste par simple curiosité. Alors c'est qui ?

_ Est ce que je t'en pose des questions ?

_ Oui. Dis le moi, allez … s'il te plaît ?

_ Non.

_ C'est qui ?

_ Personne.

_ C'est qui ?

_ C'est Kiba !

_ C'est qu... Kiba ?

_ Je suis sorti avec Kiba … T'es content maintenant ?

_ Shikamaru … Tu es … ?

_ Gay ?! A cent pour cents ! Et si jamais tu m'acceptes pas comme je suis, je ne te retiens pas, la forêt est assez grande pour deux !

Naruto esquisse un léger sourire qui déstabilise le brun l'espace d'un instant.

_ Non, non … y a aucun problème ! Je t'assure, je me demandais juste pourquoi tu me l'avais jamais dis …

_ La gêne … je voulais pas décevoir une des personnes qui comptent le plus pour moi …

_ Je vois … si t'es pas à l'aise avec ça je ne te forcerai pas …

_ C'est pas que je suis pas à l'aise mais … tu es le premier à qui j'en parle, à part Kiba …

_ Ne te force pas …

Naruto prends alors une pause des plus provocantes. Il croise les jambes, s'appuie surs ses coudes et penche la tête sur le côté, laissant son cou à découvert de mon côté. De son regard fiévreux il toise le brun avec insistance. Shikamaru déglutit en croisant son regard et il trouve très tentant de déposer ses lèvres dans cette gorge laissé sans défense. Il se voit le déshabiller et baiser chaque parties de sa peau avec délicatesse. Shikamaru est pris d'une bouffée de chaleur en se sentant à l'étroit dans son pantalon. D'un bond, il se lève et se tourne dos à Naruto.

_ Désolé, j'ai … j'ai besoin de me retrouver un peu seul …

_ J'ai dis quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?

Non, fais quelque chose serait le terme adéquate …

_ Non, non …

_ … appelle moi si tu as besoin d'aide …

_ Hn …

Shikamaru rentre dans la forêt le plus rapidement possible et s'enfonce en direction de la rivière qu'il avait vu quelques heures plus tôt. Arrivé à destination, le brun s'adosse à un arbre et se laisse glisser contre lui. Assis, il pousse un long soupire et son fidèle galère ne tarde pas à suivre. Il entrouvre ses yeux et laisse une main descendre le long de son torse pour atteindre son entrejambe qu'il tâte pour jauger l'état dans laquelle elle est … Il pousse un énième soupire … Sa virilité durement levée le gêne affreusement. Pourquoi le blond lui fait il autant d'effet ? Pourquoi cette position le met il dans cet état ? Tout en y pensant, il déboutonne son pantalon et passe une main dans son caleçon … son esprit divague alors, son imagination se perd et s'éloigne de la réalité et il empoigne violemment sa virilité et débute un rapide mouvement de va-et-vient. Rêvant du beau blond l'embrassant tout contre son corps, il lâche des soupirs bruyants.

_ Naruto …

Se laissant aller, son cerveau franchit les limites de la raison et il se voit maintenant nu contre Naruto qui goûte sa peau fine et claire, caressant en même temps chaque partie de son corps musclé. En se concentrant, il peut même sentir son souffle dans son cou et son odeur lui monter dans les narines. Il se le représente très bien … le regard fiévreux désormais, commençant à enlever son caleçon … et Shikamaru n'a jamais pu fantasmer plus loin … même dans ses rêves les plus osés, il ne peut pas se représenter Naruto entièrement nu … il n'arrive pas à imaginer comme _**Elle**_ est … et dans un dernier gémissement, il se lâche dans sa main …

_ Naruto … pourquoi me fais tu cet effet là ?

C'était maladif, Naruto hante ses pensées, ses rêves … son corps … et Shikamaru ne s'en rend compte que trop tard, il ne peut plus l'oublier maintenant … il a Naruto dans la peau, il est dingue de lui. Et maintenant quoi ? Il doit se forcer à tourner la page parce qu'il n'est pas gay … le Nara ne peut s'empêcher de verser quelques larmes s'écrasant pitoyablement sur le sol …

Au bout d'une bonne demie heure, il est de retour rhabillé, lavé, essuyé et calmé. Naruto apparaît devant lui, de dos, assis devant un feu mourant. Même de dos, son corps lui fait de l'effet, c'est pitoyable pense-t-il … il le trouvait tellement beau … Shikamaru s'annonce en se raclant la gorge, et le blond se retourne et le regarde comme s'il n'était pas surpris de le voir.

_ Tu en as mis du temps ? Je voulais me coucher mais je préférais t'attendre et vu que tu ne revenais pas, je m'apprêtais à venir te chercher … débite-t-il rapidement.

Shikamaru le regarde, un sourcil dressé, pourquoi Naruto a-t-il l'air si stressé ? Mais il n'avait pas le temps de se demander ça. Il en aurait le cœur net ce soir ! C'était le moment ou jamais de mettre à profit ses deux cent de QI.

_ Naruto … est ce que … je peux te poser une question ?

Le blond se raidit, faisant se hausser une nouvelle fois un des sourcils du Nara.

_ … vas y ?

_ Est ce que tu … tu me … tu me trouves bizarre ? Voir … répugnant ?

Sa mine se décontracte et il affiche maintenant une petite moue désappointée … de plus en plus étrange se dit le brun.

_ Du tout … si tu as peur de ça, rassure toi, ça ne me dérange absolument pas … pourquoi est ce que ça me dégoutterait,_** moi**_ ?

_ … et … et tu penses que … enfin je veux dire …

_ Shikamaru, si tu as quelque chose à me dire, dis le ! Ne tourne pas autour du pot … Tu te prends trop la tête, tu réfléchis trop. Prends la vie comme elle vient et si tu veux quelque chose, fais tout pour l'obtenir. Ne t'embêtes pas avec les petits détails …

_ Hm … je vais essayer … mais comme tu le dis, je réfléchis trop, j'analyse trop les choses …

_ Ou pas assez … dis le blond faiblement, puis il reprend plus fort. Donc tu ne voulais pas me dire quelque chose ?

_ euh … et bien … je … je …

Il y a ce moment là un silence, un long silence pendant lequel Shikamary fixe le sol et Naruto fixe Shikamaru … finalement le blond finit par soupirer et brise la glace.

_ Allons nous coucher … tu viens ?

_ … ok …

Shikamaru a un pincement au cœur … il est stupide … trois mots ! Seulement trois mots ! Je t'aime ! Mais rien ne sort … tout reste au fond de sa gorge … Le cœur lourd il commence à déballer ses affaires. Naruto attrappe son duvet et l'étend pres du feu. Le brun le regarde faire et ne peut s'empêcher d'admirer son fessier musclé lorsqu'il se met à genoux pour arranger son lit. Il secoue la tête pour se ressaisir et se dirige vers son propre duvet et le déroule de l'autre coté du feu. Le bond soupire lourdement et lève la tête.

_ J'ai une tente si tu veux …

_ Bah … comme tu veux …

_ Une tente pour deux je veux dire …

_ Ah ?

Qu'est ce que Shikamaru est censé faire dans une telle situation ? Sa raison lui dirait de décliner poliment en prétextant vouloir regarder les étoiles, mais son cœur le pousserait bien à accepter, voyant ainsi l'opportunité de l'observer davantage … Il doit être mignon en train de dormir … Ne sachant ni quoi faire, ni quoi dire, c'est Naruto qui reprend la conversation en lui proposant clairement de prendre la deuxième place. Le rouge monte aux joues du Nara qui est de plus en plus gêné par la situation. Que répondre à ça ? Dire oui serait suspect … mais dire non par ce froid le serait encore plus …

_ … euh … oui, mais je veux pas que ça te …

_ Bon sang arrête de réfléchir Shika, dis oui et c'est tout, pourquoi veux tu que ça me dérange vu que je te le propose ?

Venait il de l'appeler Shika ? Est ce que Naruto voulait le tuer ? A part Ino, Choji et sa mère, personne d'autre ne l'appelle Shika. Le brun devient suspicieux et observe avec attention le blond. Il a les joues légèrement rosie, sûrement à cause du froid, et son regard perçant brille. Timidement, Shikamaru se rapproche pour l'aider à monter cette fameuse tente deux places et vingt minutes plus tard, les deux garçons étaient couchés. Après s'être souhaité bonne nuit, le brun se met dos à son camarade qui soupire désespéré … Shikamaru attendait, les yeux rivés sur la tissus de la tente. Il retentera sa chance demain se disait il … mais plus il attend, plus c'est compliqué, et moins il a de chance de faire sa déclaration. Il n'avait jamais fait le premier pas … C'était Kiba qui était venu le voir, il n'avait fait qu'accepter … et maintenant quoi ? Il se retrouvait à coté de la personne qu'il aime depuis tout petit, le cœur brisé par son impuissance ? C'est n'importe quoi … Il se concentre sur la respiration lente de Naruto et se retourne pour lui faire face … Son visage endormi est tellement beau … captivant … on dirait qu'il est paisible, calme et heureux … On peut même discerner un léger sourire. Que ne donnerait il pas pour retracer ses moustaches qui le font craquer depuis toujours … il a toujours rêvé de les toucher … comme pour découvrir le mystère qui se cache derrière … Que risquait il après tout ? Naruto dormait, il ne s'en rendrait pas compte … Dangereusement, il tend sa main vers le visage du renardeau, son cœur battant plus rapidement au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapproche de sa peau … Il peut sentir son souffle sur sa main et il tend deux doigts pour étendre son mouvement et finit par toucher sa joue chaude …

Naruto ne comprenait pas pourquoi Shikamaru était devenu comme ça … C'est vrai … il déteste les choses galère, mais le plus galère des deux, c'est lui. Lui qui avait l'habitude d'aller au plus simple, il se complique la tâche en faisant mille détours ennuyeux. Shikamaru lui dit bonne nuit et se retourne … Naruto soupire … que lui avait il fait pour mériter cela ? Pourquoi est il gêné avec ça ? Ne peut il pas être comme d'habitude ? Et puis … depuis le temps qu'ils se connaissent … il pouvait bien se laisser aller non ? Le blond ne comprenait pas où était le problème … Shikamaru se mentirait il à lui même ? Non impossible … A-t-il du mal à s'accepter ? Non plus, il lui avait dit sans rougir … Attend il quelque chose de lui ? Mais quoi ? Naruto savait que son ami avait besoin d'être rassuré, et qu'il ne faisait jamais rien sans être sûr à cent pour cent que ce qu'il ferait marcherait à coup sûr. En gros, il a juste besoin d'un coup de pouce … mais que pouvait il faire de plus … le blondin avait tout dit … Il avait toutes les informations en main … A moins qu'autre chose ne le bloque … Naruto avait toujours eu du mal à comprendre les sentiments de son ami … Il était compliqué mais tellement fascinant … une fascination qui avait dérapé en une véritable obsession si bien qu'il en avait oublié Sakura … Bon sang … il l'aimait … alors pourquoi Shikamaru ne veut il pas lui dire ? C'est lorsqu'il sentit deux doigts caresser sa joue que l'Uzumaki sort de ses pensées et sourit face à cet acte.

Deux billes bleues céruléennes transperçant le noir fixe Shikamaru qui est subitement pris d'une bouffée de chaleur. Il le voit sourire, il sait qu'il est démasqué mais il ne peut plus bouger et donc retirer sa main …

_ Et bien … je me demandais ce que tu attendais, il t'en aura fallut du temps …

_ Co … comment ça ?

_ J'ai la réputation d'être le ninja le plus idiot mais que veux tu … ça fait longtemps que je sens tes regards sur moi … et puis …

Le blond prend la main de son vis-à-vis et s'approche de son oreille pour venir lui chuchoter quelques mots tout doucement. Le souffle chaud atteignant son bout de peau lui provoque un doux frisson dont il se rappellera pendant longtemps.

_ … la prochaine fois que tu ressens le besoin de soulager une pulsion trop forte … appelle moi …

_ Qu... quoi ?

_ Je t'ai suivis tout à l'heure … désolé …

Alors il l'avait vu ? Mais comment avait il pu passer à coté de sa présence ? Shikamaru était rouge de honte, sa main encore dans celle de Naruto qui colle son bassin au sien, forçant Shikamaru à pousser un petit cri de surprise. De plus en plus rouge, il ne sait plus quoi faire … Naruto ne semble en aucun cas gêné par ce qu'il fait, ce qui le perturbe encore plus. Il pouvait nettement sentir le corps de son ami collé au sien. Tous deux en caleçon et en t-shirt, le désir était décuplé, presque rien ne les séparait de la nudité …

_ Alors ? Demande Naruto.

_ Je … je …

_ … cette fois écoute moi … dit il en passant sa main le long de son bras, quittant la main de son ami, tu vas arrêter de réfléchir maintenant …

Shikamaru acquiesce doucement alors que Naruto commence à découvrir le corps de son amant avec patience, il ne veut en aucun cas le brusquer, mais aussi, il ne veut rien louper de cette silhouette qu'il n'a fait qu'admirer de loin en secret. Il embrasse d'abord son cou, en descendant toujours plus bas pour atteindre sa clavicule sur laquelle il passe sa langue pour remonter sur ses lèvres. Il n'avait jamais embrasser de garçon avant mais pour lui, garçons ou filles, ce n'était pas si important … embrasser un garçon, c'est comme embrasser une fille se disait il et puis, plus qu'un garçon, c'est Shikamaru qui s'abandonnait à lui, alors il n'avait aucune hésitation à avoir. Mais c'est justement ce dernier détail qui bouleversait le brun. Le blond dont il rêve depuis tant de temps est sur le point de l'embrasser, il est là, à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres. Tétanisé, Shikamaru se laisse faire docilement alors que Naruto anéantit la distance qu'il restait entre eux. Le baiser est chaud, et doux. Il comble le vide dans le cœur de Shikamaru et envahit son corps d'une chaleur rassurante, il se sentait revivre au fur et à mesure que le souffle de Naruto se répendait en lui. Pris d'une pulsion fiévreuse, Shikamaru approfondit le baiser en l'enlaçant et participe maintenant à l'échange. Les hauts sont ensuite retiré avec délicatesse, rien n'est sauvage, tout est fait en douceur, chaque caresses, chaque mouvements, chaque baisers pour offrir aux deux amants un moment unique. Naruto reprends l'exploration du corps de son vis à vis en commençant par son torse qu'il macule de petits baisers, déposant simplement ses lèvres sur la peau fine du brun. Il passe sa langue humide sur son téton droit au plus grand bonheur de Shikamaru qui pousse un premier gémissement pour exprimer le plaisir reçu, un plaisir qu'il n'a jamais ressentis auparavant. Et cette affirmation se confirme quand le blond retire son caleçon et gobe sans aucune hésitation son sexe durement levé. Passant sa langue le long de son sexe dans un mouvement plus qu'érotique, Naruto se plaît à regarder Shikamaru se concentrer à étouffer ses gémissements qui se font de plus en plus puissants. Naruto est sans conteste très doué, très doué. Comment peut il lui faire ressentir autant de choses alors que, normalement, c'est la première fois qu'il fait ça ? Même Kiba n'a pas su lui faire autant d'effets pendant des préliminaires.

Naruto se retire pour respirer et Shikamaru qui a un minimum d'ego et de fierté, le plaque sur son sac de couchage et d'une main experte descends le boxer du blond avant de plonger furieusement dans son cou pour y laisser de belles marques roses qui vont se prolonger jusqu'à son torse. A chaque fois que ses lèvres goûtent et apprécient sa peau, Naruto laisse échapper de longs gémissements aspirés comme de profonds soupirs. Lorsqu'il atteint son bas-ventre, Shikamaru débute une séance de caresses avec le bout de ses lèvres. Sous l'effet de l'excitation, les yeux de Naruto prennent une teinte rouge, comme lorsqu'il utilise le chakra de Kyuubi, et le Nara descends un peu plus bas et commence à passer sa langue le long de sa virilité. Il répète ce geste encore deux fois et Naruto se cambre lorsqu'il prends son membre en bouche. Bien sûr, Shikamaru est tout aussi doué, voir plus, et le jinchuuriki est submergé par une vague de plaisir qui lui fait pousser un bruyant gémissement qui aura sans doute réveillé toute la forêt. Se sentant venir, il le repousse et le retourne à son tour pour reprendre le contrôle. Un court instant leur regard se croisent et Shikamaru se plonge dans cet océan de feu … il aimait et aime toujours ces deux orbes rouge feu comme deux rubis flamboyants. Puis, pris d'une pulsion incontrôlée, Naruto plonge ses dents dans la clavicule offerte de son beau brun qui lâche un cri mêlant douleur et plaisir. Un petit filet de sans s'écoule de la marque laissé par le blond qui se lèche les lèvres en lui présentant deux doigts que le brun n'hésite pas à suçoter en l'aguichant. Le blond frotte alors son bassin au sien et leur membre se frôlent. Ne pouvant plus se retenir, Naruto retire ses doigts et les présentent à l'intimité de son amant qu'il pénètre sans retenu, dans un mouvement impatient, arrachant un nouveau cri à Shikamaru que l'Uzumaki s'empresse d'étouffer en l'embrassant.

Naruto le prépare rapidement et retire ses doigts et présente son membre à la place. Le Nara croise son regard de braise et le blondinet, remarquant le regard fiévreux et amoureux de son amant, se baisse doucement pour déposer ses fines lèvres roses sur le front du brun pour ensuite frôler les siennes. Il les goûte subtilement et tendrement. Ce baiser est beaucoup plus doux, il est simple et rapide mais néanmoins gorgé de sentiments puissants. Simultanément, il commence à s'introduire en lui avec la plus grande délicatesse, prenant soin de ne pas lui faire mal. Une fois au plus loin dans son intimité, Naruto se fige, laissant le temps à Shikamaru de s'habituer à sa présence pour le moins imposante et après avoir détendu les traits de son visage, il se mettre à l'aise. Le blond se redresse et commence à bouger en lui avec un doux mouvement de hanches, attentif à chacune de ses réactions qui prends apparemment de plus en plus de plaisir au fur et à mesure qu'il va et vient en lui. Il se cambre quand le mouvement s'accélère et gémit une première fois. Naruto n'avait jamais vu le génie dans cet état auparavant … si beau … si fragile … si attirant. Et le petit gémissement qu'il vient de pousser le conforte dans ses actions. Il passe ses mains sur son corps pour caresser sa peau cristalline qui paraît si fine que Naruto a peur de l'abîmer rien qu'en la touchant. Il se penche pour explorer encore plus son corps, ses mouvements ayant pris de la vitesse. Ses mains frôlent ses tétons pour venir se placer de chaque côté du corps fébrile de Shikamaru, s'enfonçant encore plus en lui en collant son front au sien. Leur respiration se mêlent et s'accélèrent alors que le déhanché de Naruto se fait plus saccadé et espacé.

_ Na … Na ...ru … to …

Sans arrêter son mouvement, Naruto redresse la tête en passant une main dans les cheveux de Shikamaru et se plonge une nouvelle fois dans les yeux mis-clos du brun.

_ Plus … plus vite …

Naruto sourit d'un air sadique et ralentit le mouvement comme pour le provoquer et prolonger le plaisir. Shikamaru gémit de désapprobation et le blond le torture en ralentissant au maximum. Oui, pour le Nara, c'est une torture insoutenable. Il bouge, gigote pour qu'il entre encore plus en lui pour accélérer le mouvement, en vain. Naruto le regarde se débattre contre le plaisir et finit par céder quand il pousse un autre gémissement comme pour le supplier d'aller plus vite. Le mouvement s'accélère alors et lors de la première accélération, il vient toucher le point au plus profond du brun qui laisse exploser son plaisir en poussant un cri qui cumule la puissance de tous ceux qu'il a poussé jusqu'à maintenant. Naruto ne s'arrête pas en si bon chemin et va de plus en vite, se déchaînant en Shikamaru. Il percute à chaque fois ce point sensible et producteur de délice qui ravit le brun au plus haut point.

_ Shika …

_ Continue … vas-y …

Naruto va et vient en lui le plus vite possible et sous l'effet des pulsions provoquées par ce déhanché endiablé, Shikamaru se lâche sur son ventre et Naruto ne tarde pas à le rejoindre après quelques coups de plus. Il se retire et vient s'effondrer, encore en sueur, à coté du corps essoufflé du brun. Il tourne la tête vers lui et le regarde reprendre son souffle.

_ Je ne te l'ai pas encore dis … mais je t'aime Shika.

Le concerné rougit et le détourne la tête.

_ Ne … ne m'appelle pas Shika …

_ Pourquoi pas ? C'est mignon je trouve …

_ …

_ Sinon tu pourrais me répondre ?

Shikamaru se retourne et regarde son beau blond dans les yeux, redevenus bleu océan. Ce bleu, il se l'était remémoré pendant ses deux ans d'absence et lorsqu'il était revenu, il s'était rendu compte qu'il l'avait oublié … le bleu était beaucoup plus pur et plus clair qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Comment avait il pu oublier la plus belle couleur du monde ? Et maintenant, ils venaient de coucher ensemble … et son regard l'avait convaincu plus d'une fois … il l'aimait.

_ Oui, je t'aime aussi …

Il se blottit au creux de son cou et Naruto les recouvre de leur sac de couchage pour obtenir un peu de chaleur, même s'il est déjà un très bon radiateur naturel. C'est en regardant Shikamaru s'endormir que Naruto réalise enfin ce que ça fait de ne pas se sentir seul et de se sentir aimer. Il dépose une dernière fois ses lèvres sur le front du brun et ferme les yeux pour se laisser emporter par le sommeil.

**Fin du One Shot !**

* * *

><p>Et bien voilà ! Finis ! Qu'en avez vous pensé ?<p>

Je vous invite à aller sur mon profil pour voir mes projets en cours. Et n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour m'encourager.

Avez vous aimer ce couple ?


End file.
